


The Drive In

by Synergetic_Prose



Series: The Bodyguard AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, G rating except for a couple of innuendos, Pining, Princess Allura (Voltron), Romance and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: "I'll start murdering the furniture if I have to go to another stuffy dinner," Allura pouted. Shiro sighed. What's a bodyguard to do?Or: Shiro takes Allura to a drive in theater. Feelings come out.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro, Shallura
Series: The Bodyguard AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998604
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Drive In

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tybs for listening to my idea! :)
> 
> So this is a couple of years after Shiro first became her bodyguard.

“I’m done,” Allura declared.

Shiro stayed seated in the sitting area of their borrowed penthouse with the paper open. He was already dressed in his usual black suit sans tie - he’d wear vests and garters for his socks like an old man but he drew the line at ties - his black overcoat hanging off the back of the chair revealing his gun holster and his mostly black hair slicked back except for a stubborn lock of white. She kept asking him for the story of his white forelocks and the scar across the bridge of his nose. He kept changing the story each time no matter who asked him.

One day she’d learn the truth but for now...

“Did you hear me?”

“You said you’re done.” He lowered the newspaper enough to look over the top and then tsked. “I don’t think your pink mouse hoodie will fit at the consulate’s dinner table.”

“You _didn’t_ hear me,” she pouted. She sighed dramatically as she draped herself across the couch. “I’m _done,_ Shiro.” She pulled the hoodie over her face, making the mouse ears flop. “I don’t have the energy for another dry and dull evening.”

“Me either,” Shiro mumbled to himself. He quietly sighed and put the paper down on the table. He walked to the back of the couch. “But Princess,” he tugged her hoodie to talk to her face to sullen face, “it’s the last one. Then we’re home free.”

“They’ve had enough dinners from me.” She stuck out her tongue. “And how many times must I tell you? it’s Allura when we’re alone.”

“Princess-“

“Shirogane-“

“That’s not the same and I don’t have a voice that deep.”

“You’re correct.” She sat up. “Takashi,” she sweetly smiled.

He stayed his ground even though he could feel heat crawling up his neck. “Never mind, it’s Shirogane.” He crossed his arms. “And we _still_ have a dinner to get to.”

“Shiro, I will start murdering the furniture if I don’t get a break.”

“You had nothing on the schedule this morning and you’ll get a full break back at the castle.”

She groaned loudly as she flopped onto her back. “I mean a _real_ break. No rules, no court eyes everywhere, no fancy clothes -“

“You like dressing up.”

“That’s not the point!” She looked up at him. “Don’t you ever want a break from babysitting me?”

“It’s more like toddler sitting.”

“That was awful,” she laughed.

He grinned as he caught the pillow she threw at him. He was teasing her, which meant she was close to getting her way. When he looked back at her she had her lower lip sticking out slightly and her eyes as big and sad as she could make them. She practiced this look in the mirror when she first discovered it. She could turn it on at a whim but she made sure to use it sparingly.

“Don’t,” he warned.

“Just tonight, Takashi.” She continued the Baby Girl Pout, reaching a hand out to twirl his white lock around her fingers. “Please.”

He closed his eyes and frowned deeply. She smirked widely.

* * *

“You’re a menace.”

Allura continued to look around as their borrowed truck pulled up alongside another vehicle. “There’s so many cars out here.”

“Well, yeah. It’s a drive in theater.” He shut off the truck and looked at her curiously. “So this is your first time, huh?”

“Shiro,” she playfully admonished. “What a question to ask your princess!”

He knew she was messing with him but he still flushed a little. “That’s not what I- you know what? I don’t have to answer that.” He opened his door. “It’s my night off.”

“Shiro?” She turned her head to watch him then decided to get out. “Where are you...”

She trailed off as he laid out the comforters. There were several pillows and a backpack to the side. He crawled over to the opening of the truck bed and held a hand out for hers. She smiled and took it. He brought a hand to her waist to help her climb in with him.

“So that’s why you reverse parked.”

“I figured you’d want to watch reclining.” He patted the comforters. “You might want to sit on a pillow. The blankets can only do so much.”

“Thank you for the tip.” She brightly smiled. “Now.” She looked over at him expectantly. “Did you bring any food?”

He paused in rummaging in his pack. “Well, I brought food for myself seeing as it’s my day off...”

“O-oh. I hadn’t- You didn’t mention I would need to pack for myself, but I suppose I shouldn’t have assumed...” The corner of his eyes lifted upwards. She used the long end of her hoodie sleeve to smack his shoulder. “You’re even worse off duty!”

“So you don’t want food?”

She perked up right away and stretched her hands out. “Gimme!”

He softly laughed as he passed her the container. She undid the foil around it, opened it up and took a deep breath in. It was Shiro’s famous five cheese mac and cheese with a parmesan and bacon crumble. And it was still warm. She quickly unrolled her utensils and shoved a spoonful in her mouth.

“Oh gods,” she moaned around her mouthful. “I needed this.”

Shiro cleared his throat. “It’s not _that_ good.”

“You eat this all the time,” she spared a second to point her spoon at him. “This is _incredible_. It’s like a food org-“

“I get it!” He was thankful the sun was down already. “You need to stop hanging around Lance.”

“i learned that from Shay, actually. I’m following her food blog.”

He nearly choked on his food. “Sweet, _shy_ Shay from the kitchen staff?”

“Oh it’s starting.” She reached out and repeatedly smacked his arm with her sleeve. “It’s _starting_!”

* * *

“I want that.”

Shiro tore his eyes away from the screen to see the cotton candy vendor she was pointing at. “You’re still hungry?”

“Inconceivable!” She mocked.

“I don’t think that word means what you think it means.”

She merrily laughed. “Go get me some? As a friend.”

“Alright, alright.”

* * *

“I don’t understand,” she mumbled as she stuffed her face with popcorn. “ How can someone be ‘mostly dead’? It doesn’t make sense.”

“It’s a movie.”

“But it should still make some sense!”

“You’re questioning this but not the year sucking machine from the Pit of Despair?”

“That had an _attempt_ of logic.”

He gave her that.

* * *

“I want that dress.” She slurped her soda then snorted it out of her nose.

_‘Mawidge is what bwings us...’_

She was laughing-crying and patting his leg.

“You want him at your wedding?” He amusedly guessed.

She vigorously nodded her head as she clutched her sides. He grabbed her drink before it spilled.

* * *

“And they lived happily ever after,” she contently sighed. “That was enjoyable.”

She made to get up.

“Yeah we should probably stretch our legs before the next one.”

“There’s _two_ movies?”

“You chose the double feature.”

“I thought double meant better sound.”

“We could go if you want.”

She bit her lip. “No, I’m not ready to.” She slipped off the truck. “But I still need the powder room!”

“Other direction,” he called out.

He watched her double back in a fast walk. Then he thought better of it and got up to follow her. It may be his “night off” but if anything happened to her...he still had a hidden weapon under his black jogging sweatshirt.

* * *

“Is that the junkiest of junk foods?”

He handed her the Doritos mega nachos with a bib sized napkin. “Oh, I’m sure it is.”

She clapped her hands in glee. “Thank you kindly.”

“You know regular people don’t talk like that if you’re trying to blend in.”

“Shhhh!”

And then came her swatting sweater move. He shook his head and helped himself to some of the nachos.

“I got ginger ale if you want it later.”

“Oh thank you!”

He shrugged. “It came with the nachos purchase.”

* * *

“Amateur.”

Princess Anna was slipping her shoe out of her heel to get some relief.

“You’re a princess,” Allura continued to heckle. “Buy some tall platform sneakers. I get away with it _all_ the time.”

“It’s a black and white film.”

“And?”

“I don’t think sneakers were even invented yet.”

“Still.”

* * *

“Do you think I could pull off short hair?”

Allura lifted her head off of his shoulder and pushed her braid behind her. Shiro tilted his head then reached out to move her hair more.

“I think so, if you-“

Their hands brushed. He withdrew his hands faster than she could follow.

“You’re missing the movie.”

She sat back next to him, wondering if he could feel how fast her heart was going.

“I think I need that ginger ale.”

* * *

Shiro laughed.

The undercover reporter made the princess in disguise think the statue ate his hand.

“That’s you,” Allura darkly accused.

He laughed harder. “Guilty, your highness.”

* * *

Allura dreamily sighed as she hugged Shiro’s arm.

“You should take me dancing on a boat.”

He hummed distractedly. She was warm and soft. On duty he would have moved his arm out of her hold. He moved his hand, brushing the knuckles against the back of her hand.

Her hand brushed back.

* * *

Allura was biting her thumbnail hard.

The princess was leaving him, telling him not to watch as she rounded the corner. Back to her borrowed rooms, back to reality, leaving behind tears and a heartfelt kiss.

_But he’s stubborn. He’ll follow her. He can’t give her up._

She kept her thoughts to herself as the male lead stayed in the cab.

* * *

They should have left after the first movie, was Shiro’s immediate thought.

Allura made a happy sound when the reporter showed up again to see the princess but he had a feeling how it would go. Because this was only a break, a reprieve from duty, a one time day of fun. And he gave her all that she wanted, every whim and fancy he could get her.

_Now they’re back to reality. They both know their place._

The reporter lingered in the hall long after the princess left, then turned around and walked out, going back to the life he knew.

_Yup_ , Shiro thought with a tinge of bitterness, _that’s me._

* * *

The drive back was quiet.

Allura had her hoodie up and her face turned to look out the window. He tried some standard pleasantries but then gave up when she wasn’t responding. It was probably for the best. He didn’t know what else to say so he just kept looking forward and driving.

“I liked the first one better.” She still had her face turned away.

“It had a good mix of things,” he quietly replied.

“The second one was preposterous.”

He grunted a sound. “It had some good moments.”

She was silent again. At the next red light she spoke up quietly.

“That’s not going to happen.”

He looked over. “What?”

She turned her face to him, her eyes glistening under the streetlights but brows narrowed determinedly.

“That’s not how it’ll be for us.”

He shouldn’t have asked. Damn him for asking. _Damn him_ for taking her to the movies. This had been dancing around them for ages, both of them tettering on a thinning tightrope. But he refused to fall.

“Princess-“

“Don’t,” she bit out. “Don’t you even _dare_ to pretend or lecture me.”

“I wasn’t going to lecture you,” he calmly said even as his heart thudded. “But this isn’t a good idea to entertain-“

“This isn’t a _movie_. We are both flesh and blood.”

“I _know_.” His hands tightened on steering wheel. “You don’t think I know?”

“I don’t know what to think half the time because you don’t _tell_ me.”

“Allura, we’re not ordinary people. _You’re_ not.”

“You treat me like I’m ordinary,” she quietly said. “You remind me I’m a person unlike those stuffy suits that treat me like a gold statue.” She hugged herself briefly. “To be worshipped and seen from afar. Never touched.”

“...I-“

The light turned green. He drove on.

“Yes?”

“I need to drive.”

“Tell me.” She slid her hand over his on the steering wheel. “Takashi.”

His jaw clenched so hard to keep silent. She wasn’t having that. She pulled hard on the steering wheel. A car honked, shiro cursed loudly as he cut someone off. She wasn’t letting go of the wheel.

“ _Allura_!”

He pulled off the street and parked halfway onto the sidewalk.

“ _What_ were you think-“

She kissed him.

It happened so fast. He knew it happened because the feeling of her lips lingered on his. She leaned in again. He brought his hands up to grasp her upper arms to pull her away. He didn’t. But he didn’t pull himself away either. Her lips moved against his again, coaxing his to respond. He couldn’t. Her lips felt smooth, the tip of her tongue peeked out to flick at the seam of his mouth. He shouldn’t.

She pulled away when she failed to get him to respond.

“Shiro, I’m sor-“

Her eyes widened as he pulled her back. Her hands clutched at his sweatshirt as he gently tilted her head, angling her mouth for a deeper kiss. _Just one_ , he told himself. _This is still one,_ he lied as they kissed again and again. Her mouth was warm, her soft breaths of excitement thrilling against his mouth. They pulled apart for air. He pulled her in for a tight embrace. He messed up. This wasn’t what he’s supposed to do.

“I won’t leave,” he rasped above her ear.

She squeezed him to her. “And I won’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> The two movies were The Princess Bride and Roman Holiday. I still love Roman Holiday but fair warning, the ending is bittersweet.
> 
> Summary of Roman Holiday: Princess Anna has been making appearances all over and finally gets tired of it all. While in Italy she sneaks out. A reporter ends up finding her and recognizes her but he hides the fact he’s a reporter, while she hides the fact she’s royalty. They explore Rome together for one day. He had the intention of getting a grand scoop of her adventures but as you can imagine, he falls in love with her. And I won’t say more.


End file.
